1. Field of Invention
This invention pertains to the art of golf ball retrieval devices and methods, and more particularly to a golf ball retrieval device which is submersible into a pond or lake.
2. Description of the Related Art
Golf is an increasingly popular sport worldwide. The pleasure and challenge of playing golf is increased by the presence of various hazards on golf courses. These hazards typically take the form of sand traps, strategically-placed trees and water hazards. The water hazards can be ponds, rivers, lakes, or even sea coasts if the golf course is located near an ocean.
Due to the high level skill required to play golf consistently well, it is very common for golfers to mishit their golf balls and drive them into these bodies of water. It has been known in the art to periodically gather golf balls from these bodies of water and resell them as a source of revenue to the golf course.
Various retrieval means have been implemented but primarily such retrieval is made by divers utilizing compressed air breathing apparatus or by dragging devices through the lake to gather the golf balls. The use of divers is expensive and dangerous as well as slow. The use of various implements drug through the lake has the disadvantage of disturbing the lake environment and raising silt and mud from the bottom of the lake and dispersing it throughout the lake's water. This contributes to an unsightly appearance for several days, or even weeks, and disturbs the vegetation and marine life of the lake.
For this reason, a less intrusive, more environmentally sound method of retrieving golf balls from the bottom surfaces of lakes was desirable.
The present invention contemplates a new and improved golf ball retrieval device which is simple in design, effective in use, and overcomes the foregoing difficulties and others for providing better and more advantageous overall results.